Juxtaposition
by MephistoPetricore
Summary: Words are shared, but is there more?  HaruhixKyoya


"But why?" Were the words Haruhi had uttered time and time again to her friends. Why buy so much food? Why have a party? Why "dress up" as a girl? This time was a bit less befuddling for Haruhi. It was true that, again, she saw no point to the endeavor, but she didn't really mind as much this time, although she would never let anyone know that.

"Because, Haruhi! We want to stay in contact with you!" Exclaimed the twins, perfectly in time, as always.

"But I can already text you on my cell phone. Why would I need a Facebook? I use my computer to work, not to get distracted by meaningless gossip. I already can't use the libraries to study because of all the chatter. Why would I infect another safe haven of mine with more mindless talking?"

The discussion was brought to a halt as Kyoya, looming tall over the seated freshmen, intervened, "We need you to create a Facebook, Haruhi, because, as well as creating more publicity for you and the club, it would make it easier for us to contact and still know exactly what was happening. You will get a Facebook Haruhi, if you don't want me to raise your debt."

With a sigh, Haruhi muttered a defeated "fine" and snapped immediately back to serving tea to the costumers.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Haruhi arrived back at her apartment. She knew she should start on her homework, but there was no harm in creating her facebook first. She knew the site, as it had been the bane of her existence for weeks as the club members had harassed her to join. She was only joining now because of Kyoya. If he hadn't threatened to increase her debt, she probably wouldn't have bothered. Being as it was, Haruhi created an account. Thankfully, she had a few pictures of her boy-self on her laptop, so putting up a profile picture was easy enough. Once the account was made and all the customary welcomes were sorted through, Haruhi logged off to do her homework. Facebook fell into the dark recesses of Haruhi's mind.<p>

"Haruhi! I friended you on Facebook last night, but you never responded to my request! Do you hate me Haruhi? Does my only daughter hate me?" bemoaned Tamaki.

"You didn't respond to our requests either, Haruhi!" Exclaimed the twins

"You have a Facebook now, Haruhi! That's great! I can't wait to friend you later!" Cheered Hunni, with Mori nodding in approval.

"It does seem that you having a Facebook has already spread to the clients as well, Haruhi. Don't accept any friend request from clients, Haruhi. We don't want them knowing any of the inner workings of the club." said Kyoya

"Alright Sempai" Replied Haruhi. Other than the outbursts from the club members, the clients seemed to not want to broach the subject of Haruhi's new Facebook.

Haruhi arrived home like any other day. She had been told quite forcefully that she had to spend a requisite hour on Facebook every night. _This is really going to cut into my study time._

All worries aside, she decided to get her hour out of the way first. She went through and accepted the twin, Hunni, Mori, Tamaki, and Kyoya as friends. She updated her interests and her profile in general. For Haruhi, Facebook was boring. She craved her books. She wanted to work on her homework. Finally, her required hour was over, and she logged off.

Around ten, Haruhi decided to look at the next day's math lesson when she realized that she had forgotten her math book at the club. She didn't want to call anyone so late at night, just in case they were asleep, so she decided to use Facebook to see if anyone had noticed her forgotten book and kept it safe for her. Lucky for Haruhi, Kyoya has messaged her about the book. He was still logged on.

"Hey Kyoya-sempai. You have my math book, right?"

"Hello Haruhi. Yes, I have your math book. It seems you forgot it after club activities."

"I did. Thanks for taking it with you, sempai! Do you think you could do me one more favor, though?"

"Depends on the favor. I may be too busy..."

"Oh! I don't mean to distract you, Kyoya! I just wanted to know if you could scan in some pages from my math book! I really wanted to look ahead in the chapter tonight!"

"I suppose so. But only this once. You really shouldn't be so careless Haruhi!"

And so, Kyoya scanned in a few pages that night. Over the next few weeks, he and Haruhi spent a bit more time talking. Sometimes, they would spend hours chatting. It would be quite late, too late for Haruhi, when she would realize that she actually had school the next day. Even if she was a bit more sleep deprived, those weeks Haruhi spent chatting with Kyoya were some of the happiest she had had in a while.

**February 8th**

"Sempai, you know what I find hilarious?"

"What, Haruhi?"

"On Easter, my father and I always watch zombie movies. We aren't very religious, so we just figure it's a holiday that worships the undead ^_^"

"Clever. I've heard of this before, though I've never done it." _Why is she bringing this up now?_

"Well, I've been thinking. I really want to think of another sort of ironic thing to do on Valentine's Day. I've been wracking my brains and the Wikipedia page on the holiday, but nothing's come to mind yet. Any ideas?"

"None really. Why would I have ideas on something so trivial?" _What's she playing at?  
><em>"Oh, no reason. I just thought you would know. You always do like juxtaposition."

"Perhaps"

"Oh! So I meant to get my math book from you at your homeroom, like you asked me to today, but I didn't know where it was. Tamaki told me it was somewhere on the third floor, but that didn't really help me much. I'm sorry I had to retrieve it again! That books always seems to elude me. At least I got it back during club activities, right?"

"Not a problem. Tamaki should know the room number, considering he has every damn class with me. Idiots will be idiots, I suppose. We both have class in room 318, if you ever need to retrieve something from either of us again."

"Thanks, sempai! I'll keep that in mind!"

**February 9th**

Haruhi waited outside Kyoya's class. She hoped he would go to his locker. She needed to know exactly which one it was to complete her plan. She caught up with him as he passed by, clearly on his way to exchanging his books.

"Hey Sempai!"

"Hello Haruhi. Is there any reason you've come to see me today? Don't you have math on the other side of this floor right now?"

"Oh! Well, yes, I do, but I needed to ask if I could skip club activities today. My father is a bit sick, and I want to go home and take care of him so he can go back to work tomorrow!"

The pair stopped at his locker. Number 3125. Haruhi memorized the number.  
>"I supposed that would be okay. Send your father my regards."<br>"Thank you Sempai! I will!" Said Haruhi as she ran off. Her father was not sick. She didn't need to skip club activities today. She just needed an excuse to go to Kyoya's locker.

**February 10th**

"I've got to make this perfect! It's got to troll and flirt and be ambiguous and immaculate at the same time!" Haurhi was trying to think of the perfect poem to leave on Kyoya's locker. Her plan was to leave a carnation and the poem on Kyoya's locker in the early morning, before club activities. Then, when the carnations would be passed out at the beginning on classes, in the bunch Kyoya would get one that said "trololololo" on it. Internet lurking, Haruhi had found out, was something she and Kyoya shared. The problem was, what would she write for the poem?

Two hours later, Haruhi had reached a solution:

A Phenomenal Grasp of the Obvious

I bid you hello

on a day such as this

A day filled with "love"

yet often remiss

But this day lacks meaning, no, it matters not

Due to the true day from which it is wrought

The hearts, the candy, and even the flowers

Come from a structure which tends to cower

From Rome to Chaucer, the legend was formed

First from a note freely performed

To a song with nothing in its scrawl

So is it strange to wonder why we celebrate at all?

Perhaps the purpose does perplex

No, the poem is simple, hard to misconstrue

But the overall complex...

How does that involve you?

It was perfect. It was an anti-Valentine's Day poem, and yet, it was being put in an envelope and attached to a carnation and taped onto a locker in a few days. The poem represented the conversations she and Kyoya had had over the past few weeks. They had become quite good friends. Haruhi wanted to know if they were ever to become more. She wasn't sure just how she felt, but maybe this stunt would set the record straight. If he liked her, she would reciprocate. If he didn't, she had nothing to lose, because the whole thing was a prank. The plan was foolproof.

Right?

**February 14th**

Haruhi took the train an hour earlier than usual to get to school. She skipped breakfast, kissed her father goodbye, and left in a hurry. She went to pick up the carnation she would be putting on Kyoya's locker, but the carnation seller had no more left. Just her luck. Instead, Haruhi went to Kyoya's classroom and took the "trolololo" carnation. Misunderstandings be damned, there needed to be a carnation on Kyoya's locker! Quickly, Haruhi attached her poem to the carnation with a ribbon, and attached both with some tape to the locker. She walked away quickly and went to hide until morning club activities. She didn't want any indication that the note was from her. That meant no one could know she was there so early in the morning.

In the afternoon, Haruhi arrived at club activities a little early. Kyoya was already there, of course. The door closed behind her loudly as she entered the room.

"I believe you owe me some sort of explanation, do you not?"

Quickly, Haruhi explained about the "trololololo" carnation mishap, but the Shadow King's curiosity seemed unquenched. "Sempai, it really was just a joke. I hope you didn't think anything of it. I thought it would just be something fun to do to the Shadow King. You are rarely taken by surprise, and I can see that today was one of the rare times you were."

"Haruhi, even if this was a joke, why would you play it on me? Why not use your prowess on any of your clients? You could have even played this on the twins, Mori, Tamaki, or even Hunni. There must have been some other motive."

"Well, there is always sentiment involved in this sort of move. It's a big thing to do. I hope you liked the irony. Did you enjoy the poem? The act in itself I thought was brilliant, really."

"Well played. You still make me wonder, Haruhi. There has to have been sentiment. There must have been. There is no other explanation."

Haruhi walked up to the Shadow King. She circled around him, intimidatingly. He followed her with his eyes. And then, in a move of passion, she stoop on her tiptoes, and kissed him. A small kiss. A short kiss. But a kiss nonetheless.

"I'll have to skip club activities today, Kyoya. You should too. I'm not sure you're feeling good today. I'm feeling a bit delirious myself. Perhaps we should pay a visit to the nurse?"  
>"Agreed. I'll leave a note for Tamaki"<p> 


End file.
